A Demon's Way Of Life
by allzluvsvampires
Summary: Sebastian knows what he needs, what he wants, what he has lived for... But will he get it?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I've been planning how to make this story for a LONG time. So, enjoy!

Sebastian's POV (Ten years before Ciel's parents died)

I walked along the town of London in the middle of the night. The moon was full and stars scattered the sky. I was looking for something but I didn't know what.  
>Nothing made sense anymore, since I became a demon. Everything was different. New beings were introduced, such as reapers and the rare vampires who I have never met or seen. Each of these creatures had a job to do. Reapers silently harvested the souls of the dying, vampires killed those who did wrong, and demons became bound to a human who would then be their prey and then turn them into a demon as well. It was complicated since I have not found my prey yet. I was still allowed to feed on souls.<br>I just had to do it without anyone else realizing.  
>As I passed a window of a tavern I looked at myself. For as long as I could remember I've looked like this. Straight-shoulder length hair that was jet black framed my pale face with arched eyebrows and garnet colored eyes. My figure was tall and lean with a long torso and legs to match. I wore what any rich man would wear:<br>a white silk shirt with a black vest, black pants tucked into black leather boots. I also had a shiny cane that I liked to tap the iron gates surrounding the houses. I decided to walk into the tavern. When I went inside it was full of all sorts of people, drunk and laughing. I looked around for a moment and then was about to step out.  
>That was when I heard someone call out,<br>"Hey! Sebastian, over here!" I just realized it was one of the people who I hated the most, Claude. He was a demon like me, but a bit full of himself and he always acted unemotional.I waved and slowly walked over to him, trying to hide my irritation.  
>"How's it going?" he asked in a low voice.<br>"Things have been going rather well," I replied. I clenched my teeth to keep my anger inside.  
>"Why are you so tense?" he asked, "Are you sure you're doing fine?"<br>I exhaled silently. "Yeah I'm sure." To make sure he believed me I looked him straight into his eyes and gave him a death glare. "I should get going." I told him.  
>With that I pivoted and stepped out of the tavern. Of all the people Claude would be the last one I would have wanted to see. Sometimes I just wanted to hit that thing that called himself a demon. I would surely find my prey before he did. As I thought of prey, my stomach rumbled. I looked at my surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I jumped to the top of a nearby building and looked down at the aristocrat below. I smelled his aura. I could barely take it anymore. My hunger stirred in my stomach. My feet pointed and I waited for the perfect moment. Pushing myself off the building I landed on my prey and sunk my demon-fangs into his neck. I tasted what I have been longing for.<br>I was fully satisfied. Blood dripped from my mouth onto my chin. I casually wiped it on my coat sleeve. Everything about me was satisfied at this point as I strode up the flights of stairs into my beaten down apartment. I heated water over the small fire in the fireplace for tea. This was where I lived. I only dressed like an aristocrat. Whereas all the money I had came from my victims. Over the years I have been saving it. It did not feel right to steal, but I had to do what I have to do. The only thing I didn't like was paying rent for this dump that I lived in, but like I said, I have to do what I have to do.  
>As I lay down on my makeshift bed I felt a sudden urge to go outside again. It was still dark. I went out onto my small balcony and looked down below. I saw a man-shaped figure, who waved for me to come down. I was sure it was not Claude, So I jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully on my feet.<br>"What is it that you want?" I questioned.  
>"Oh, I don't want anything from you," It was the leader of all the demons, James, "I just came to tell you that in ten agonizing years you will meet your desired prey."<br>"Who is it then," I asked, furiously.  
>"A boy who's parents will die in a most horrid fire. Their last name is Phantomhive." And with that he left. He knew I was pissed at him. That made him happy. I've heard that name before, Phantomhive. Why did it sound so familiar?<p>

(A/N) That's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry if it seems short, but I spent over two hours typing it. I was constantly changing things to make it seem more interesting. Please Review. More chapters will come soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I really enjoy making this story. I hope you like it. I know that there are no vampires in Kuroshitsuji, and I won't mention them anymore, so forget about them,  
>and on with our favorite demon Sebastian!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, (I would really like to have Sebastian as my butler though,)**

Sebastian's POV (Still ten years before Ciel's parents die)

Phantomhive. Phantomhive. The name kept repeating in my head. I was trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar, but failed. It was light outside and the streets weren't so crowded, so I decided to go on a walk and see why the name of Phantomhive was so familiar to me. In the part of town where I lived the streets were always crowded with people, rich and poor. I saw that the reason nobody was in town was because today was a Sunday and everyone goes to the church. I was about to go back to my apartment when I heard someone talking,  
>"I heard that the head of the Phantomhive's is holding a party in two months time, at their manor." Just what I need, I thought. Now all I needed to do was to find someone who lived to go dance at parties. He attended just about every last one, Claude. Now, where would he be at this time of day, I questioned in my mind. I started walking through the main square of London. I came across the Tipping Glass Tavern. It was the place where I first met Claude since I became a demon and traveled from Medievel France to Victorian England. Yet after Twenty years it still looked the same: Wooden floors with a long strip of countertop and barstools and a few tables on the upper level. Claude usually spent his whole day here, and if not I would probably have to look for his apartment.<p>

I opened the heavy door and was greeted by the stale/sweet smell of beer and wine. The whole place was packed with people from the floor to the ceiling. It would be nearly impossible to find that demon. Knowing Claude, he would be dressed very well, completely clad in black, but yet had a different syle than I. His was more elegant, and went good with his curly hair and glasses. I was now scouring every possible area. There were just too many people from the commons lounging about in this place. Pacing about, I was becoming very frustrated.  
>"Care for anything to drink, sir, you look a bit anxious," I heard the owner of the tavern question,<br>"No thank you, I think I'll be on my way."

I nearly sprinted out of that damned tavern. Right when I need him, he's gone, I muttered. Pacing the streets, I ran into someone. My head tilted upward to see who it was. Now, I was face-to-face with the mysterious undertaker who actually scared me a bit.  
>"Looking for someone?" He asked. His obscenely long, silver, hair covered his eyes and hung past his waist. In his hands he fumbled with some sort of clock-like contraption.<br>"Yes, I am, you wouldn't have happened to see Claude lately?" I questioned him, desperate for an answer. I had to know where the Phantomhives were located at.  
>"I believe he is resting at home." This guy sounds half mad, I thought.<br>"Thank you very much."

I started walking down the main part of town again. At this point my fingers drummed against the side of my leg since I had become so anxious. I looked around.  
>I was in front of a tea shop and across from a toy store. Funtom Toy Company, The door for the shop read. If I remembered correctly the Funtom company was run by the Phantomhive family. I remembered why the name was so familiar now. Now all I had to do was to find the date, time, and location of the party run by the Phantomhive's so I could see who would become my prey. He or she would probably be young, which meant I would have to listen to the gossip floating around. But I may want to tell you, I am a VERY good eavesdropper. I heard just about everything that was said. It would be perfect when the time of the party came.<p>

In ten minutes time I was in front of the tavern again. I strode inside to just relax and sit for awhile, not that I was tired. Demons normally didn't need sleep, but it normally felt nice to relax after running around town. The tavern was less empty than it was before. Everyone in the tavern turned their heads to see who had entered, then went back to their chatter. I walked with ease to the strip of the counter.  
>"Good evening, would you be nice enough to get me a glass of red wine?" I questioned the bartender,<br>"Why sure, I'll be right back, thank you."

Just like he said he returned to the counter and placed an elegant cup filled with blood-red wine. I folded my fingers around it and sought to find a table to sit at. Most of the tables were occupied by the normal commoners, and the occasional travelers who only stopped by for a few minutes. I slowly set down my glass of wine on a smooth wooden tabletop and sat down. I had n only taken but two sips of my wine when I noticed someone was sitting across from me. I'd been to busy looking and listening around to notice. My face heated with anger when I saw that this man had deep brown curly hair and bright yellow eyes that seemed to stare right through me.  
>"Claude, what do you want now?" I inquired to the persistent demon.<br>"I knew you were going to ask me that as soon as I walked in here," While Claude said all this he exhaled deeply, "I do know what you want from me."  
>"Is that so?" Claude was starting to push my buttons and I was trying all I could do not to crush my glass. "So what is it then, what do I want from you?"<br>"You want the time and date of an important party at the Phantomhive estate." He stared at me with an annoying smirk. All I could think was who the hell did he hear this from.

I sat dumbfounded in silence in front of Claude. I felt stupid to just sit there and not have anything to say. All I did for about five minutes was sit and drink wine and stare out into the distance, thinking. How could he have figured out what I wanted if I haven't seen him all day?

**(A/N) I'm sorry if you think this story is getting boring, but just so you know, this fanfic is a bit of a challenge for me to type. So I want feedback and what I need to work on if you would be nice enough to do so.**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Finally! I have been waiting to type all day! I would have typed earlier, but I've been busy. Enjoy!

Sebastian's POV (About ten years before Ciel's parents die, Three hours before the Phantomhive party)

I was getting ready for the end of season party at the Phantomhives. My clothing consisted of a white button-up shirt with a wine red vest and brown overcoat.  
>I had also decided to wear my glasses. My hair was styled in a formal looking style. I stood in the cold night air as I waited for the carriage to arrive. The night air was cool and refreshing, since my apartment was rather hot. At last two chestnut brown horses attatched to a wooden carriage pulled up to the door. I swiftly walked down the wooden stairs and into the carriage.<p>

The Phantomhive estate was larger than I thought. All the trees were well trimmed along with the hedges. The manor itself was a creamy white color and looked as if it had three floors, not including a basement. People everywhere were walking up to the manor's grand entrance. Men in expensive clothing, and women in grand ballroom dresses in almost every color imaginable.

When I walked in people were twirling and sidestepping in sync with the music. My vision blurred due to the crowd of people. I looked to see if there was anyone who was the head of the Phantomhives. At least I knew what he looked like: black-blue hair, blue eyes, and just a little shorter than I was. I started to walk around.  
>Three women had already asked me to dance, but I declined their persistent invitations.<p>

"Oh look, it's the Head of the Phantomhive household! His hair is so beautiful!" At last, I had found what I wanted.

All the people looked to the top of the grand staircase, where the Earl of Phantomhive stood tall dressed in a deep, dark brown. What must be his wife stood behind him, wearing a white ballgown. Soon, they descended down the stairs, holding one anothers hands. I stood by all the other people eavesdropping on the conversation. Nothing important to me was said yet. I was still patiently waiting for one thing. Half an hour had passed. Now one hour. It was on the brink of two hours passing when I heard a rather obnoxious lady ask,

"And how is your young son doing these days? How old is he now, two?" Ah. So the Phantomhives had a son. Everything was perfect. If the son was two and ten years would pass before his parents died, he would be twelve years old when we were to meet. Now that I was satisfied with the answer to all my questions I decided I could dance for a while now.

All I had to do was walk around the ballroom for three minutes until somone asked me to dance. It was a girl with mouse-brown hair pulled into a bun. Her dress was an emerald green color. I needed to do something entertaining. In one of the corners of the ballroom a small orchestra was playing a waltz. I knew how to dance long before I became a demon. The music filled the room with a happy feeling. It looked like everyone was having a good time. I kept dancing with all sorts of people throought the night. It was fun to see all the people from London and elsewhere around. Everyone was dressed in their best clothing. Men in tuxedos that were colored mainly with dark browns and blacks and sometimes the occasional white. The women wore ballgowns with flowing skirts in just about any color imaginable. Everyone around me was smiling and having fun dancing, gossiping, or just walking around the mansion itself. I had to admit it was one of the best party I've been to for a while. Occasionaly waiters walked around carrying drinks like lemonade or iced tea. At last the orchestra left and all the guests decided to leave too.

When I got home I was feeling good ever since I went to the party. I felt taller than the rest of the world, instead of feeling like I was hiding underneath it.  
>I out on my balcony and lay down on the concrete with my hands folded underneath my head. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up I wasn't on the balcony where I knew I had been. Instead I was in my room laying on my bed. My apartment smelled different too. I couldn't pin what the smell was. It was a musky sort of cologne like smell. I sniffed at my bottle of cologne, but the scents didn't match.<p>

I looked for evidence to see if anyone had came. So far there was nothing. In my kitchen everything was in place, as well as the main room and my bedroom. My temples started to throb with pain. It started off hardly noticable, but became exruiciating way too soon. I needed to lay down. As I walked I felt abnormally hot. When I reached my room I literally threw the windowpane up and let in the cool autumn air. I layed on top of my sheets with my arms down at my side.  
>That was when I noticed something. It looked like flower petals. They flew through the window and seemed to float around the house. I couldn't identify them at first but then I recognized the type of petals they were: Spiderlilys.<p>

(A/N) Well, well, what do you think will come next? I'm not going to tell you. Not even a hint. Nothing, ya hear me? NOTHING!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Since I'm bored and school starts on the first of September so I decided to type up a chapter! Enjoy! Also, thanks to promocat and Ninja Mafia Mistress for reviewing and adding A Demon's Way Of Life to their story alert list!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

Sebastian's POV

I looked at the thin, red petals that floated through the air. There had to be hundreds of them scattered around my room, coating everything with ovals of vibrant red. Feeling confused as how did all these things keep coming through my window, so I chose to look outside. All I saw was red covering every object in my eysight. A lot of people were looking and pointing at the floating petals. Most of them were dressed in black and various shades of brown, but through the floating petals I could have sworn I'd seen someone wearing red. I shook that thought off. There were all sorts of red petals, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. I still thought about what the figure looked like, thin, with long legs and excessively long red hair. I imagined how it looked as it disappeared in a blur of red. But it was probably the petals making me see this. I mean, they are everywhere.

As I walked around town looking for the person I saw earlier the petals kept floating in the air. I could smell the sweet odor they produced. The town was still filled with people who were wondering why the petals were floating. It was odd how you couldn't figure out where they were coming from. They almost seemed to never touch the ground, yet if you looked at the cobblestone road, many petals were crushed inbetween the rocks and laying on the road. At this point I was determined to figure out who or what was causing all this. I figured out which way the wind was carrying the petals and went the opposite way. I had already walked to the center of London about half an hour away from where my apartment was. There were not many people around but the petals were still floating from the way I had came from. It was strange how nobody was out.

I kept walking slowly and queitly, in case someone else was around. I stood by the entrance of an alleyway and listened. All I could hear was the wind and the very faint sound of footsteps. I followed the noise. The footsteps were getting slightly louder. Still, there was no sight of anyone. Whoever was walking must be trying to walk queitly, almost like they knew they were being followed. I stopped for a little bit and listened, I noticed that the footsteps had stopped. How strange, I thought. Could it be, that instead of me following the person, that the person was following me? I swiftly turned around. At first I was puzzled at what I saw. It appeared to be a person, who looked like a man, but had feminine features. He had long, red hair that hung down to his waist, and he wore an overcoat of the same color. He let the top of his coat hang around his elbows, showing his white shirt and brown vest. I noticed that the pockets of his overcoat and pants were bulging out.

"What's in your pockets?" I questioned. All he did was just stare at me with yellow-green eyes. For some reason, his face seemed familiar.

"If you can't answer that can you at least tell me your name?" I tryed asking him a different question.

"G-grell" He stammered. It was so queit I could barely hear him say it.

"Well then, pleasure to meet you, I am Sebastian." I might as well tell him my first name.

Grell stood there for about a minute, the before I knew it a blur of red attacked me, and it was all I could do to stay on my feet. I threw him off me in a very nice manner. I could have thrown him against the wall of the nearest building, but I decided not to.

"Okay Grell, I need to know what is in your pockets."

"Whatever you want!" Grell said in a loud voice. Then, in a flamboyant way he turned a circle. Next Grell reached into a coat pocket and threw a handful of red petals that could have only came from a spiderlily.

"How did you find where I live?" I was very curious about this Grell person. He walked close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Someone you know who's name I won't tell you!" Grell was kind of getting on my nerves now, but at least he was honest.

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave if you won't tell me..."

"ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST DON'T LEAVE!" Grell seemed like he was about to die if I left. "His name was..."

Grell didn't finish since in the next moment someone, or something jumped down from the top of the building and landed in front of Grell. I couldn't see the back of the things head since it was wearing a cloak. From all I could tell it had a tall shape and long legs. It reminded me of Claude.

_"I think Sebastian already knows me too well."_

**(A/N) Cliffhanger! I bet you know who the person in front of Grell was, but I had fun typing this chapter. I just felt like I had to make Grell appear. Well thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Did you all enjoy the cliffhanger? I almost decided to write for another one of my fanfics (its for the hunger games, but since I like this story and want to continue, I decided to update!

Hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who is reading this chapter, and all of those who have reviewed! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

Sebastian's POV

"I think Sebastian already knows me too well."

What was this thing talking about? I had no idea who it was. My only guess was that it was Claude, but why would he give that sort of information to Grell? I stood still, waiting for the figure to turn around. I counted the seconds as they went by in my head. One, two, three, four, five, then the figure swiveled and took off its cloak to reveal a pale face, yellow eyes, and wavy black-brown hair, it was Claude.

"I somehow knew we'd run into each other sooner or later," I told Claude while taking steps towards him.

"The feeling is mutual, I guess," Claude stared at me with piercing eyes, "I never thought you'd be able to figure out where the spiderlillies came from."

"I guess I'm smarter than you thought."

Claude lunged at me with a dagger in his hand. It was obvious he wanted to hurt me, but for no reason. But what Claude didn't know is that I'm always ready to fight.

I pushed myself into the air off the balls of my feet. In my pockets I always carried a small hunting knife but never had a use for it, well now I had a use!  
>Claude jumped on the rooftop next to me right when I had the knife ready. I hopped down with ease and slit Claude's shoulder. His blood wasn't red like a human's but instead a midnight black. It was shiny and unnatural. I guess that is just what happens when you are a creature of the night.<p>

Claude tried to stay strong, but I could see the pain in his eyes, mixed with that stare of pure hatred. He lunged forward and I felt the dagger graze my arm.  
>My blood was red and natural. The cut didn't hurt me much. So I kept thinking up plans to attack while jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Grell staring in astonishment.<p>

This whole fight was like a game of chess, each person trying their plans of attack and keeping their king, or themselves from falling. It just happens I am very skilled at the game of chess, and I could see exactly what Claude was planning. His plan was simply trial and error, something that doesn't happen to work too well in the game of chess, or in any situation like this.

While Claude was trying to think of a different plan, realizing his wasn't going to work very well, I hopped on the ground and waited. I watched Claude look up at the stars for a while, then look at me and lunge. I just barely moved fast enough. The dagger made a hissing sound as it flew past my ear. I looked behind me and it seemed as if the dagger had multiplid into ten daggers. I saw his new plan and was already thinking of a way to ruin it.

The next time Claude threw the daggers at me I caught four of them inbetween my fingers as Claude caught the other six. I propelled into the air again and threw the four daggers straight at him with amazing speed and strength. Two pierced his shoulders while two flew past his head. I watched as his strange black blood flew through the air in tiny droplets. They hit my face, still warm. I wiped my face. Claude had his back facing me, then he whipped around and threw all ten daggers at me,  
>I caught nine of them while the tenth one hit me only a few inches away from my chest. The place where it hit stung, the only thing that hurt more was taking it out.<p>

I was full of anger after the last hit, so I grabbed all the knives and kept them in a bundle as I aimed for Claude's heart. They flew, and hit. I knew he would not die, but I just wanted to cause him pain. A shrill noise escaped Claude's mouth that made my ears hurt. He fell back, in a series of slow movements. It was hard to know that I actually hit him in the right spot.

I looked down at Claude and noticed that he was bleeding a thick, black liquid substance. It didn't smell like anything. I slowly pulled out each dagger, one by one. Claude's chest slowly rose and fell, which showed he was alive. His eyes were closed. I stood there for 5 minutes, watching his chest rise, then fall, rise, then fall. He seemed relaxed, and tense.

Then, his eyes shot open, an intense shade of gold. They seemed to glow. He looked at me, and I could hear his voice in my head, I want what you want.

(A/N) Whoa! That was fun to write! It took me a long time, and I'm sorry, I was hunting (got two big deer, one has twelve points!) and school, and guess what I have to do for homework, A PERSONAL ESSAY! (which is the boringest thing for me to write.) I'll update soon, I promise! 


End file.
